Sepayung Berdua
by meddy-amrhein
Summary: Hujan dan petir sedang tersenyum sekaligus cemburu,"Kalau begini, kita akan tetap dekat." / "Apakah dia masih mengingatku?" / "Kudou-kun, Kuroba-kun itu pesulap, bukan detektif."/WARNING OOC/typo. RnR?


**Title: Sepayung Berdua**

 **Fandom: Detective Conan/CaseClosed**

 **Author: meddy-amrhein**

 **Pair: ShinichixRan**

 **Jumlah kata: 2.282**

 **Sumarry: Hujan dan petir sedang tersenyum sekaligus cemburu,"Kalau begini, kita akan tetap dekat." / "Apakah dia masih mengingatku?" / "Kudou-kun, Kuroba-kun itu pesulap, bukan detektif."/WARNING OOC/typo. RnR?**

 **Happy Reading**

~0~0~0~

Kudou Shinichi berusia 24 tahun berjalan di dalam hujan. 'Baka, na _. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa membawa payung. Padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah lupa membawa payung, apalagi ini musim hujan._ ' Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

" _Shinichi! Tunggu aku!" gadis kecil dengan rambut sebahu mengejar bocah santai itu. Sepatu botnya memercikkan air._

" _Ran, jangan terlalu lambat, dan jangan berlari. Air dari sepatu botmu itu muncrat ke arahku." Omel Shinichi kepada gadis yang ia panggil Ran itu._

" _Namaku itu Ran. Ran dalam bahasa inggris itu_ Run. _Artinya lari! Aku dilahirkan untuk berlari!" Ran menggerutu, menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Shinichi._

" _Terserah kau saja lah,dan astaga, Ran. Kau benar-benar akan terus menabrakkan payungmu dengan payungku?" Shinichi memutar bola mata. Sejak Ran berhasil menyusulnya, payung mereka terus beradu. "Apa yang membuatmu mengadukan payungmu terus-terusan?"_

 _Ran menunduk. "Aku ingin tetap berada dekat denganmu, Shinichi. Namun payungnya terus-terusan menabrak payungmu._ Gomen, ne. _" Ran memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Shinichi. Menghela nafas berat._

 _Shinichi mengangkat alis melihat perbedaan kelakuan Ran, kemudian ide brilian muncul di dalam kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Hey, Ran!" anak perempuan itu menengok. "Kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu menjauh."_

" _Eh?" Ran melongo. Shinichi mengangguk. Anak lelaki itu menyimpan payungnya ke dalam tas." "Shinichi_ baka na _! Kau justru akan kehujanan dan kau akan sakit dan—"_

" _Kalau begini, kita akan tetap dekat, namun payung kita tidak perlu beradu." Shinichi tersenyum, sekarang ia berada dalam 1 payung dengan Ran. Ran tersenyum senang._

 _Mereka mengerti, sepayung berdua, adalah menciptakan pelangi untuk berdua._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

' _Mouri Ran. Kemana gadis itu sekarang? Kudengar sekarang dia adalah karateka terkenal. Ah, gadis itu memang kuat sejak dulu. Tapi masihkah dia mengingatku?'_ Shinichi membayangkan gadis dengan rambut unicorn itu. Detektif muda itu melongo ketika air hujan berhenti.

Tidak, hujan belum berhenti. Namun ia dipayungi. Sebuah payung berwarna biru memayunginya. "Untuk apa kau membawa payung namun tidak memakainya?"

"Bodoh. Aku tidak membawa payung, lagipula ..." Shinichi membalik bada. "Nona, siapa kau?"

"Dulu sahabatku adalah seorang calon detektif dan dia mengajarkanku beberapa hal standar. Dan tasmu sepertinya memiliki banyak hal di dalamnya. Lalu ada sebuah tabung panjang menonjol, sudah jelas itu payung. Namun kau tidak memakainya, entah kau lupa atau sengaja." Gadis di depannya mengoceh panjang lebar, memandangnya dengan pandangan sebal.

Shinichi melongo, benar juga. Dia memang membawa payung tadi pagi. Namun ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia membawa payung. Tunggu, gadis ini ... rambut tanduk, mata cokelat, bibir tipis, Kamisama, ini MOURI RAN? "Nona, siapa nama—" Shinichi melongo. Gadis itu sudah hilang di belokan.

~0~0~0~

"Oi, Ran. Kau habis darimana, sih? Makoto-san sedang berbicara tentang turnamen minggu depan kau malah kabur." Suzuki Sonoko mengangkat alisnya.

"Hahahaa, sudahlah, Sonoko-san. Jadi, kau kemana, Mouri-san?"

"Eh ... oh, anu ... tadi aku melihat—"

"Detektif terkenal dari timur, Holmes zaman heisei, penyelamat kepolisian Jepang, Kudou Shinichi-kun? Benar kan Ran?" Sonoko mulai memasang gaya dramatisnya.

"Aah! Ya aku ingat! Kudou Shinichi, astaga. Aku belum pernah menonton berita tanpa melihat pemuda itu."

"Nah, Makoto-san. Dulu dia adalah pacar Ran, namun mereka terpisah saat SMP dan sudah terpisah selama 13 tahun. Namun Ran belum bisa move on, dan dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengirim surat ataupun e-mail." Sonoko menjelaskan. Makoto manggut-manggut.

"Sonoko! Dia bukan pacarku! Kami hanya bersahabat!" Bela Ran, rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Tapi jujurlah, tadi kau turun dan memotong perkataan Makoto-san karena kau melihat Shinichi-kun, kan? Ahh, sekarang dia sudah menjadi detektif terkenal, apakah dia masih ingat denganku?" Sonoko bersedekap.

" _I wonder_ kalau Shinichi juga masih ingat denganku." Ran bertopang dagu. " _By the way_ , ayo lupakan maniak kasus itu, jadi bagaimana turnamen minggu depan, Kyogoku-san?"

~0~0~0~

Kudou Shinichi terdiam di depan MacBooknya. Shinichi memang sudah memberikan payung itu kepada forensik, ia hanya ingin tahu siapa pemiliki sidik jari di payung itu, selain sidik jarinya. Ia hanya ingin tahu siapa gadis itu. Karena sejujurnya, sebanyak apapun gadis yang berusaha mengetuk pintu hatinya, pintu itu tidak terbuka untuk wanita lain.

"Kudou-kun." Seorang wanita tinggi dengan jas lab putih dan rambut strawberry memasuki ruangan kerja Shinichi. Membawa beberapa kertas. "Ini dokumen kasus pembunuhan Fujiyama-san dan kasus pembunuhan berantai di Tropical Land. Kudou-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Miyano. Terimakasih." Shinichi tersenyum, mengisyaratkan asistennya untuk meletakannya di atas meja. Miyano Shiho, asisten Shinichi dan juga ilmuwan terkenal dunia, menaikkan alis melihat kelakuan detektif itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kudou-kun? Atau ada surat ancaman dari pembunuh karena kau jebloskan ke penjara?" Shiho mulai bersikap sarkatis.

"Bodoh. Apakah payung yang aku minta forensik untuk diselidiki sudah selesai?" Shinichi mengabaikan pertanyaan iseng Shiho, bertanya _to the point_.

"Sudah. Sidik jari karateka terkenal, yang tidak terkalahkan di 550 turnamen, ditemukan disana. Mouri Ran, putri detektif terkenal Mouri Kogoro. Apakah itu bukti sebuah kasus? Kudou-kun, terlibat kasus apa dia? Rasanya aku tidak mengingat ada kasus yang melibatkan Mouri Ran." Shinichi menghentikan kegiatannya. Lantas bersandar di kursinya. "Kudou-kun, apakah kau mengenalnya?"

" _Ahou_ , jelas, Miyano. Dia sahabatku sewaktu SD. Namun saat SMP aku pindah ke Amerika dan tidak kontak dengannya sama sekali." Shinichi mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Lalu dia menjadi cinta pertamaku yang masih aku cintai sampai sekarang. Ah aku masih ingat, Ran, Sonoko, Daisuke. Aku penasaran apakah mereka masih mengingatku."

"Yah, Kudou-kun. Kau muncul di tv setiap hari, tentu saja mereka mengingatmu sebagai teman SD, atau malah mereka akan bercerita ke teman sekantornya, mungkin? Kudou Shinichi, tang tadi pagi kau lihat di tv, adalah temanku semasa SD." Shiho berkata datar. "Lagipula, kedua orang tuamu juga adalah orang terkenal. Kudou Yusaku adalah salah satu penulis misteri paling berpengaruh di dunia, dan Kudou Yukiko adalah aktris papan atas dunia."

"Yayayyyaa aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana kalau Ran sudah bersama yang lain? Misalnya, pemuda yang pernah menantang Kaito Kid itu, Kyogoku Makoto." Shinichi menerawang, sebuah kaleng kopi melayang mengenai kepalanya. " _Baka!_ Kenapa kau melempar kaleng kopi ke kepalaku? Sakit, _barou_!"

"Kudou-kun, bahkan detektif terkenal tak berkutik dalam masalah cinta, ya?" Shiho meledek. "Kyogoku Makoto adalah kekasih dari sahabat Mouri Ran, _ojou-sama_ dari Suzuki Financial Group, Suzuki Sonoko! Mana mungkin Mouri yang terkenal dengan hatinya yang lembut itu merebut kekasih sahabat baiknya sendiri."

"Oh, iya juga."

"Baik, _Tantei-san,_ sekarang dengan segala kehormatan saya minta anda menghentikan kegalauan anda dan mulai memikirkan kasus-kasus ini." Shiho memberi arahan tanpa melihat ke arah Shinichi.

" _Haaa'i!_ " Shinichi nyengir dan berjalan pasrah ke arah mejanya.

~0~0~0~

Shinichi mengetik beberapa angka lincah, kemudian menekan tombol call. Tersambung.

" _Moshi-moshi_!" Ada suara di seberang sana. Shinichi tersenyum, semoga dia tidak sedang sibuk. " _Tantei-kun,_ ada apa?"

"Kuroba, bisakah aku meminta tolong?"

~0~0~0~

"Mouri-san, hari ini aku dan Sonoko-san akan ke kedapi kopi yang baru buka di seberang Kantor Polisi Metropolitan. Mau ikut?" Makoto menawarkan Ran yang sedang istirahat setelah latihan.

"Dengan senang hati, Kyogoku-san." Ran tersenyum. "Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, apakah Sonoko tidak kesini? Melihat latihan?"

"Ah dia akan kesini, kok. Tadi dia bilang dia sudah sampai dan akan segera—"

"Haiiiii Raaannn!" Wanita dengan bando yang menunjukkan kekhas-annya itu memasuki ruang latihan. "Apakah kau sudah lihat berita? Shinichi-kun menerima penghargaan ke 713-nya, kali ini dari _Federal Bureau of Investigation_! FBI!" Sonoko memperlihatkan layar ponselnya, yang menampilkan foto Shinichi memegang piagam dan seorang wanita dengan dress krem pucat dan jas putih.

"Perempuan itu ... pacar Shinichi, kali yaa." Gumam Ran. Ia menatap foto Shinichi dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Model rambutnya, tidak pernah berubah. Miyano Shiho, ada di sebelahnya."

"Tenanglah, Ran. Dia bukan siapa-siapa melainkan asisten Shinichi-kun. Dia memang selalu menemani Shinichi-kun." Sonoko menepuk bahu Ran.

~0~0~0~

2 minggu kemudian.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kerja Shinichi. Pemuda yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen kasus memberi isyarat kepada Shiho untuk membukanya, wanita itu hanya mengangguk. Ia membukanya.

"Ah! Miyano-san! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, eh? Aku ingin bertemu dengan _meitantei,_ apakah dia di dalam?" seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Shinichi menyapa, siapa lagi kalau bukan pesulap terkenal, Kuroba Kaito.

"Kudou-kun, ada Kuroba-kun. Kau ada janji dengannya?" Shiho menoleh ke dalam.

"Ya. Biarkan dia masuk, Miyano." Shinichi mempersilakan Kaito masuk.

Kaito memasuki ruang kerja Shinichi yang dipenuhi buku-buku di seluruh sudut dan sisinya. Tentu saja, itu bukanlah buku-buku yang sama dengan yang ada di rumahnya. Shinichi terdiam melihat _outfit_ Kaito. Astaga. Pesulap yang selalu berpakaian formal ini bisa memakai kaus dan celana jeans, toh. "Ada apa, _meitantei_?"

"Dia hanya terpukau melihat pakaianmu yang kasual itu. Ekspresi itu, aku selalu melihatnya setiap kali aku berkeliaran di kantor tanpa jas lab, memang orang aneh dia itu." Shiho menjelaskan. Kaito nyengir lebar, lantas duduk di hadapan Shinichi.

"Miyano _baka_. Kau itu kan ilmuwan, dan Kaito pesulap. Kau bekerja di lab, dan TKP, tapi tentu saja kau menggunakan pakaian kasual. Kuroba bekerja di panggung, di hadapan para _audience_. Tentu saja kalian harus memiliki pakaian formal. Tidak seperti aku, Hattori, atau Hakuba. Kami bebas memakai pakaian kasual." Shinichi mulai sewot.

Kaito memutar bola matanya mendengar perdebatan si detektif dan asistennya. "Oi, oi. Kapan aku akan memulai laporanku?"

"Ya, mana laporanmu, Kuroba? Oh, Miyano, tolong buatkan kopi untuk tamu spesial kita." Shiho mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur.

"Kau berlebihan, _Tantei-kun_. Nah, jadi ... Mouri Ran biasa bangun pukul 6. Kemudian ia membuat sarapan pagi untuk ayahnya, lantas siap-siap berangkat ke klub. Dia seminggu lalu baru saja memenangkan turnamen, dan seminggu ini dia lebih sering mengajar di klubnya. Sepulang dari klub sekitar pukul 12 siang, bersama Suzuki Sonoko dan Kyogoku Makoto atau teman-temannya ke kedai kopi di depan Kantor Polisi Metropolitan. Setelah itu dia bebas, beberapa kegiatannya seperti pergi membeli makanan, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Pukul 5, dia akan kembali ke rumah dan memasak untuk ayahnya. Pukul 7 dia makan malam,d an pergi tidur pukul 9. Waktu senggangnya banyak ia isi dengan membaca buku, dan lain-lain." Kaito melapor panjang sambil memberikan kertas-kertas laporan kepada Shinichi.

"Astaga, Kudou-kun, Kuroba-kun itu pesulap, bukan detektif. Kau suruh ia mengintai Mouri selama 2 minggu? Harusnya juga kau yang mengintainya, _baka_." Omel Shiho.

"Walaupun dia pesulap, pasti dia punya trik-trik _unexpected_ untuk mengintai Ran kan? Lagipula, kasus-kasus menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Kau sendiri yang mengingatkan kalau aku harus fokus ke kasus, _right_?" Shinichi nyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya yang aku intai adalah Aoko KW." Kaito nyengir.

" _Arigatou ne,_ Kuroba." Shinichi tersenyum.

"Ah, serival apapun kita dulu, teman tetap harus saling bantu kan, _meitantei_?" Kaito ikut tersenyum.

' _Dasar identik_.' Pikir Shiho.

~0~0~0~

Ran Mouri duduk menunggu pesanannya—kopi panas, membaca sebuah buku. Hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan. Biografi Sherlock Holmes. Tentu saja, Ran bukanlah perempuan yang suka misteri. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika menemukannya dalam lemari kemarin, ia ingin membacanya.

Namun ia melihat seorang pemuda di dalam hujan—kali ini dengan payung. Payung biru. Ada tanda yang ia berikan di setiap barang miliknya. Bahkan dari belakang, Ran bisa langsung tahu itu Shinichi. Bahkan dulu, ia bisa menyadari keberadaan Shinichi hanya dengan melihat tangannya.

Ran memutuskan mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu mungkin memiliki urusan.

~0~0~0~

Kopi hitam Ran datang. Waiter dengan _name tag_ Yuko tersenyum kepada Ran. Memberikan ucapan selamat menikmati. Baru saja akan meneguk minuman yang kerap ia minum beberapa hari terakhir, sebuah tangan menghalanginya. Mengambil kopi itu, dan menggantinya sengan segelas susu hangat.

"Tidak baik minum kopi terus, kau tahu? Mereka pahit. Dan tidak baik juga untuk kesehatanmu," sebuah suara mengikutinya. Bahasanya masih terkesan kasar. Tak berubah. "Apalagi kau sudah meminum itu terus selama 5 hari."

"Anda ... Kudou Shinichi-san? Detektif terkenal itu? Eh, anu .. bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Ran berusaha menahan degup jantungnya. ' _Tidak. Jangan beranggapan Shinichi masih mengingatmu, Ran_.'

" _Baka, ne_. Kau lupa? Aku ini _meitantei_. Dan astaga, sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku? Dulu, kau terus-terusan memaksa untuk memanggilku Shinichi, Shinichi, dan kau selalu memintaku memanggilmu Ran. Sekarang kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkap? San?" Shinichi mengomel, duduk di sebelah Ran santai.

"Shin—" Ran bergetar. Shinichi merengkuh bahu gadis itu. "Shinichi? Kau benar-benar masih mengingatku?"

" _Barou_. Justru aku kira, kaulah yang sudah melupakanku. Setelah menjadi karateka yang disorot puluhan _channel_ olahraga."

"Shinichi, _baka_." Ran menggenggam—atau lebih tepatnya meremas jemari Shinichi. "Berapa lama kau pikir aku telah menunggumu? Berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku akan menunggumu pulang dari Amerika. Berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk Kudou Shinichi. Dan begitu kau pulang, aku ingin menghubungimu, tapi kau pulang bersama Miyano Shiho. Kau bahkan menjadikannya asistenmu. Kupikir, kau telah melupakan janji kita berdua dulu waktu kecil. Jika kau menjadi Holmes, aku akan menjadi Watsonnya. Jadi ... aku memilih memantaumu dari jauh. Mereview semua kasus yang kau selesaikan. Semua piagam yang kau dapat. Dan kau, Shinichi ... _anata wa hōmuzu wa kyōdesu_. Persis seperti yang aku bayangkan. Holmes masa kini ..." Ran berbicara dalam isakan.

Shinichi terdiam sesaat, lalu angkat bicara. "Aku sudah lama mencari segala cara untuk mengontakmu. _Research_ banyak hal tentang Karate untuk mencari kontakmu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Eh ya, Shiho itu bukanlah siapa-siapa selain asistenku. Lagipula, Ran, aku tidak tertarik menjadikanmu Watson-ku, setelah dipikir-pikir," Shinichi tertawa renyah, menghisap kopi yang tadi ia ambil dari Ran. "Bagaimana, kalau kau jadi Ireneku saja?"

Ran terdiam. "Shinichi, _arigatou ne_." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shinichi. "Terimakasih untuk tetap mengingatku setelah bertahun-tahun. Terimakasih sudah lupa kalau kau membawa payung saat itu. Setidaknya aku bisa mengingat kembali kenangan berjalan dalam satu payung."

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu, Ran." Shinichi tersenyum penuh arti. Ia merengkuh Ran di dalam dekapannya.

Hujan semakin deras, ditemani beberapa kilat. Angin berhembus kencang. Beberapa orang berusaha semakin kerasa menembus hujan besar itu. Tanpa tahu bahwa hujan dan petir sedang tersenyum sekaligus cemburu, melihat kedua insan dalam kafe tersebut.

Kedua insan yang membuktikan bahwa jika dia adalah orang yang ditetapkan takdir, sejauh apapun, selama apapun kalian berpisah, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mengambilnya dairmu.

Holmes dan Irenenya. Sedang mengenang cipratan di bawah satu payung.


End file.
